SYSTEMS TECHNOLOGIES CORE (STC) ABSTRACT The goal of the Systems Technologies Core (STC) is to furnish members of the Center for Human Health and the Environment (CHHE) with a range of analytical methodologies and bioinformatics support to paint an integrative, mechanistic picture of the underlying effects of environmental exposures on human health. The STC is composed of three Sections each with expertise and instrumentation spanning genomic, proteomic, and metabolomic technologies as well as dedicated bioinformatic support. The STC will leverage an existing core at NC State and establish a new collaboration to provide genomic and metabolomic technologies to CHHE members, respectively. These services will be complemented with studies in proteomics by the creation of a new Proteomics Section. With these diverse analytical capabilities combined with integrated bioinformatics support through a single portal, the STC will provide a powerful resource to CHHE members to aid in the elucidation of the critical mechanisms through which environmental exposures influence disease etiologies.